Just Another Day
by gunsandflames
Summary: A series of short "Days in the Life" for HiJack, written for my friend Madison on her birthday!


**Just Another Day**

_A series of short "Days in the Life" for HiJack"_

After a long day of troll hunting, there was nothing Hiccup liked better than a cup of coffee! A cup of iced coffee that is. So everyday Sunday after he and Jack spent the day by the river looking for trolls, they would head to Hiccups house and Hiccup would fix himself a cup of steaming, hot coffee. It was always the same conversation:

"Jack, can you ice my coffee for me?"

A smirk would cross Jack's face as he leaned against him staff. "Hiccup, shouldn't you know how to make ice coffee by now? It is your favorite."

"Well, you freeze it just the right amount so..." Hiccup would trail off.

With the same smirk still present on his face, he would lean forward and silently chill the cup.

"Thanks," Hiccup would say as he took a sip.

"How is?" Jack would ask.

Hiccup would look up at Jack just barely over the rim of the cup. "Perfect"

~P~

When Hiccup had his day off, sometimes Jack would take him ice skating. They had been going ice skating for a while now but Hiccup still hadn't gotten the hang of it. Jack would stand in front of Hiccup, holding his staff vertically for Hiccup to grab onto. Then he would slowly glide around the ice, dragging Hiccup with him.

At first Jack could tell that Hiccup was not use to the ice. He couldn't even walk onto the ice without falling. Now though, Hiccup strode confidently onto the ice but would still hold out his hands, waiting for Jack's staff. When Jack questioned him about it though, Hiccup say he still needed help and would be fall multiple times.

Jack never questioned Hiccup's skating abilities again.

~P~

Sometimes if they didn't spend the whole day ice skating, they would go flying before sunset. How would they fly though? That was often a topic of debate between the two. Hiccup felt more comfortable flying on Toothless, but Jack liked to fly with just the two of them under the wind. They'd often play rock paper scissors to decide. Either way, they'd still enjoy the time together in a way no one else could ever truly know.

~P~

On days when hiccup was teaching the other Vikings lessons about dragons, Jack would get rather bored and sometime restless. One of his favorite ways to pass the time was visiting Hiccup at school. Because no one else could see him, Jack liked to have a little fun. While Hiccup was teaching his lessons, Jack would stand in the very back of the class, undetected and unseen by everyone else. He'd then make faces and try to get Hiccup off track. At first it worked like a charm. Just his presence got Hiccup off track. Lately though, Hiccup was becoming more immune to Jack's antics. He started having to do silly dances and other distracting movements in the back of the arena.

It had gotten to the point where nothing Jack was doing threw Hiccup off. All at once, it hit Jack that maybe, Hiccup couldn't see him. He started waving his arms furiously, trying to get Hiccup to notice him. He didn't. After a good five minutes of Hiccup not even glancing his way, he started to panic. He raced forward to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! You see me right? Hiccup! Tell me you see me."

However, Hiccup wasn't fazed and kept on talking. Jack fell to the floor on his knees. How had Hiccup stop believing in him? When did this happen. What would he do if he wasn't believed in by the person he believed in most?

"Okay Jack, I think you're going a bit overboard with this, don't you think?"

Jack looked up to see the arena was empty besides him and Hiccup. Hiccup was staring at him (well, glaring really, but Jack was too ecstatic to tell).

"You see me!" With that, Jack leaped up and threw his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup was taken aback. "Of course I see you. I believe in you. I'll always believe in you for as long as I live."

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

~P~

It had started when Jack had inquired about dragons. It was a simple question. "So what are some different types of dragons?" Jack had asked. Hiccup had won the rock, paper, scissors match that day, and so they were flying on Toothless.

"Oh there's lots of different kinds! There's the Thunder Drum, the Timber Jack, the Scauldron, the Gronckle, and of course the Night Fury," he said looking down at Toothless. "And the Bone Knapper, and... actually there's a whole book of them. I could lend it to you sometime."

"Uh... that's okay," Jack said quickly.

"It's really interesting!" Hiccup retorted. "We can look at it when we get back!"

"Okay, sure," Jack reluctantly agreed.

Later, after they finished their flight and headed for Hiccup's house, Hiccup grabbed the book. "Here it is!" he exclaimed. He started flipping through the pages. "Oooooo, the Hook Fang!" Hiccup said as he pointed to the page. "Look at this one!" he said flipping the page.

"Yeah, it's cool." Jack said. "Looks... nice."

Hiccup gave him an odd look. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, kindof." Jack said startled.

"Jack, his name is Whispering Death."

"Yeah I know!" he put his hand behind his neck.

"Jack, can you... do you not know how to read?"

Jack merely turned away, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"It's okay! I'll teach you!"

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun!"

So it was after this incident that Hiccup would stay at the arena an hour after everyone left to teach Jack to read.

**THE END**


End file.
